Bad Dog
by Seka Roma
Summary: Víctor dejó escapar un suspiro, sus dedos apenas rozando su miembro, vacilantes. No debería estar haciendo eso, no cuando Yuri le dijo que no se tocara. Pero no puede evitarlo. Víctor ama todas las facetas de Yuri, y su favorita es esa que sale al desobedecerlo.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Kubo, Sayo, MAPPA, etc. La trama sí es mía (ah, verdad que esta cosa no tiene trama).

 **Advertencia:** 5180 palabras de porno barato con intento patético de BDSM _._ El reto del fic es que logren leerlo hasta el final.

 **Nota de autor:** Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me. (8)

* * *

Víctor dejó escapar un suspiro, sus dedos apenas rozando su piel en un tacto vacilante, impropio de él, y que aun así lograba estremecerlo ligeramente.

No debería estar haciendo eso.

No cuando Yuri le había ordenado no tocarse, y menos cuando sabía que estaba a punto de regresar.

Pero no podía evitarlo.

La conversación que habían tenido resonaba en sus oídos, haciéndole imaginar mil escenarios, con la felicidad de saber que la realidad aplastaría por mucho la ficción. Y no es que tuviesen una gran charla. Salvo la orden y un gruñido, Víctor no había hablado demasiado con Yuri; pero era ese tono ronco, hambriento, el que enviaba un escalofrío por su espalda.

Y pensar que sólo lo había llamado para saber cómo estaba. En el tiempo que llevaban viviendo en San Petersburgo, como una feliz pareja casada, Yuri había entendido por qué Víctor no soportaba a la Federación rusa y por qué parecía al borde del suicidio cada vez que debían entrevistarlo. Los reporteros siempre mostraban más interés en su relación sentimental – un interés casi despectivo, algunas veces – que en sus medallas de oro o su tema para las próximas competencias. Víctor comprendía lo agotador que era aquello, y no necesitaba tener a su esposo enfrente para saber que su plan de distraerlo había dado resultados.

Porque proponerle ser su mascota siempre daba excelentes resultados.

Podía imaginarlo, primero sonrojándose, porque la timidez de Yuri era algo que jamás cambiaría; luego sonriendo, su mirada oscureciéndose de lujuria.

Cierra los ojos y no le cuesta nada ver a Yuri, desplegando una sensualidad que no ocultaba en la pista, mucho menos en la cama. La idea lo hace tomar su miembro sin dudas. Sabe que cuando Yuri vea lo que piensa hacer, no tendrá piedad. Así que pasea sus dedos lento, suave, acariciando toda la longitud de su miembro, bañado en una humedad excesiva sólo por una fantasía. Su otra mano se mueve hacia sus pezones. Quiere tocarlos, apretarlos en una vana imitación del tacto rudo que le daba Yuri cuando juegan _así_. Cuando juegan de esa forma tan extrema. Y al notar lo sensibles que están se las arregla para desistir, lamiéndose los dedos en su lugar. Prefiere que sea su pareja quien los retuerza hasta hacerlo gritar.

Así que ahora usa sus dos manos para continuar masajeando su miembro, a un ritmo que no será ni la mitad de tortuoso a lo que puede hacerle Yuri. Sus dedos mojados en saliva le recuerdan las veces que Yuri ha degustado esa parte suya, mientras frota lo que no puede abarcar con su boca, para no dejar ni un rastro de piel sin tocar. Le hacen acordarse que aquel muchacho inexperto, al que tuvo que enseñar cada uno de sus movimientos, se ha convertido en el único capaz de arrastrarlo a la locura dentro de las sabanas. Y en otros lados también, por supuesto.

Sin embargo, no es la clase de imagen que necesita Víctor, si bien le ayuda a controlar las crecientes oleadas de placer que van nublando su juicio. Las veces que su esposo lo satisface de esa forma son demasiado tiernas, como lo es la manera en que se pone debajo de Víctor, esperando a volverse uno mientras sus labios se unen, rodeados de todas las caricias que puedan brindarse.

Y no es ternura lo que Víctor quiere. No hoy.

Sus ojos se posan en las mesas de noche. Normalmente sólo las ocupan unas lámparas, y un libro o revista en el caso de Yuri. Pero en ese momento, ambas estaban atestadas con varios juguetes que llenaban la imaginación de Víctor y la visión lo hace jadear, aumentando la velocidad en su miembro.

Era una costumbre, que Víctor colocara los juguetes que deseaba usar para cada ocasión, dado que las primeras veces Yuri había sido un manojo de nervios tan incontrolable, que ni siquiera sabía qué hacer. Consideraba que cualquier cosa iba a hacerle daño, o que los objetos que escogiera no serían del agrado de Víctor. No importaba cuántas veces le repitiera que todo estaría bien, que él confiaba que no lo lastimaría – al menos, no de verdad – o que en cualquier caso usaría la palabra de seguridad.

De modo que empezó a facilitarle las cosas que ansiaba para determinado día. Primero fueron cosas ligeras; si acaso las sogas acompañadas de un vibrador, o tal vez las mismas sogas junto a una mordaza. Sólo cuando Yuri agarró experiencia y confianza, se atrevió a dejarle cadenas, fustas, látigos. Y aunque ya no era necesario, aunque ya había quedado atrás esa etapa en la que Yuri se escandalizaba si oía o veía algo de ese estilo, la costumbre seguía ahí.

Aunque Yuri fuese capaz de sorprenderlo, prefería dejar que Víctor marcara esa única pauta.

Yuri es un amo complaciente.

Al echar un vistazo a todo lo que podría usar, su mano se mueve más rápido, dejando escapar un leve gemido. Su mente ya está saturada con mil posibilidades para esa tarde, y le cuesta aguantar las ganas de liberarse un poco. Desea que su piel quede marcada por los dedos de Yuri. Desea sentir el escozor del cuero sobre su cuerpo. Desea que Yuri lo haga llorar y hacerlo suplicar por _más_. ¡Dios! Desea tantas cosas que le es imposible soportarlas, y sus manos responden a sus anhelos con un frote errático, desenfrenado. Su espalda se arquea, y realmente debe hacer calor, porque el collar atado a su cuello está tan caliente como cada centímetro de su ser.

El orgasmo lo alcanza con el nombre de su esposo en los labios. No consigue ver el desastre que crea su semen, manchando las sabanas sin que pueda ocultarse. No consigue verlo porque deja su mente en blanco, atendiendo a los espasmos de éxtasis que se concentran en su miembro, y que intenta aprovechar al máximo con lánguidos toques circulares en sus testículos, antes que se disipen.

Víctor sonríe.

 _Desobedeció a Yuri._

Algo que siempre ha amado de Yuri son las facetas que tiene. Es una caja en la cual descubre una sorpresa diaria. Ama su lado reservado, cohibido e inocente. Ama su lado posesivo, competitivo. Adora cuando se muestra maternal aunque sea algo pesado. También adora ese lado que le consiente hasta el menor capricho, que lo trata con una dulzura que no muestra abiertamente en la calle.

Y, sin duda, ama ese lado – tan oculto e inimaginable – que sale al desobedecerlo. ¿Cómo podría describirlo?

Agresivo. Intenso. Salvaje.

 _Violento._

\- Yuri – gime de nuevo, arrastrando las vocales.

Cómo se muere porque Yuri regrese a casa.

* * *

Quizás no estaba tan preparado como pensó.

Cuando oyó la puerta, los ladridos de Makkachin y todo el alboroto que Yuri hizo para anunciar su llegada, Víctor dio un respingo. Se acomodó en la cama y abrió bien las piernas, deseoso de mostrar su miembro semi erecto. Sabía que a Yuri le gustaba verlo así. Ofrecido. Desesperado. No estaba seguro si tendría la cara tan roja como la sentía, o el cabello muy revuelto; sabía que parte del sudor que cubría su cuerpo ya había desaparecido, y lo lamentaba profundamente. Pero podía ofrecerle su respiración acelerada, y aquella miraba que gritaba por una follada desgarradora.

Y debió elegir una pose acertada, puesto que Yuri se quedó observándolo durante varios minutos ahí, apoyado en el marco de la entrada, cayendo rápidamente en su papel de depredador. Sin embargo, en lugar de decirle algo, se limitó a cerrar la puerta y darle la espalda mientras se quitaba el abrigo. Lento. Demasiado lento. Cuando abrió el clóset para guardar la prenda, Víctor comenzó a retorcerse. Esperaba llamar su atención con el ruido de sus piernas rozando las sabanas, junto a algunos gimoteos.

Porque lo estaba ignorando.

Definitivamente Yuri lo estaba ignorando

Una eternidad después, Yuri al fin lo mira por encima del hombro. La lujuria en sus ojos sigue allí, acompañada de cierto brillo burlón. Despectivo. Víctor prueba con una nueva posición, paseando las manos por su cuerpo, pero ya no está tan seguro de retener la atención de Yuri. Y eso lo asusta, en un sentido que quizás pocos entiendan.

No es que le interese ser comprendido, de todos modos; nunca ha intentado encontrar justificación a su gusto de ser torturado por Yuri, ni tampoco se ha puesto a pensar por qué su esposo disfrutaba con eso también. Porque, aunque en las primeras charlas, en las investigaciones sobre eso por internet, y en sus primeras veces Yuri se mostrara vacilante y nervioso, Víctor supo que le gustaba por algo más que hacerlo feliz. Si había una razón oculta tras ello, no era algo que se muriera por averiguar. Ambos estaban de acuerdo, ambos se cuidaban y la pasaban bien. Y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Así que Víctor disfruta el miedo que le genera Yuri en este rol de dominante, que sólo él sabe interpretar a la perfección. No sabe si está complaciéndolo. Si siquiera logrará sacarle un leve gemido. Le aterra fallar, no ser suficiente. Y ese terror, en vez de paralizarlo, lo enciende. Lo anima a superarse, a ser más seductor.

Cree que está lográndolo, que está satisfaciéndolo - porque lleva rato sin apartar la mirada - hasta que Yuri le dice:

\- Vaya, Víctor. ¿Qué clase de perro tengo, que no le da la bienvenida a su amo como merece?

Yuri rodeó la cama, devorando con la vista lo que tiene enfrente: al héroe de Rusia, su ídolo desde la infancia, completamente desnudo, amarrado a la cama con un collar de perro. Humillándose. Regalándose. Sólo por él. Pero la satisfacción que le produce eso no es algo que Yuri vaya a demostrar.

Se dedica a observar los objetos en la mesa con una expresión crítica, evaluando cuáles le serán útiles esta vez y cuáles desechar. Pero Víctor no tiene forma de adivinar sus pensamientos, y tiembla ante la idea de haber cometido otro error. Sin embargo, su miedo disminuye un poco cuando Yuri sustituye sus guantes por los que Víctor le dejó.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

La sonrisa despectiva de Yuri se ensancha cuando ve las manchas en las sabanas, imposibles de obviar. Aun así, considera precioso el contraste. Blanco sobre rojo. Lo anota en su mente mientras pasa sus dedos desde el estómago de Víctor hasta su miembro, en un tacto muy superficial, pero que en nada se comparaba al que Víctor se diera minutos atrás. El toque de Yuri es ardiente, lo hace jadear al masajear su miembro, aunque la presión de sus manos sea tan fuerte que casi cruza el límite entre lo placentero y lo doloroso.

Pero el contacto se rompe pronto, y Víctor levanta las caderas queriendo retomar las caricias. Yuri sólo se ríe, una risa corta, seca, antes de lamer sus dedos cubiertos de cuero negro, cubiertos de semen y humedad, mostrándole a Víctor la forma como su lengua se enrosca en su mano, ávida por llenarse de su sabor. Víctor espera que no pase mucho para que esa misma lengua recorra su piel.

\- Pensé que eras un cachorro, pero ya veo que tengo una perra.

Yuri tomó la fusta y golpeó ambos pezones, demasiado rápido para que Víctor pudiera defenderse. Gimió, con el dolor recorriéndole la piel. Yuri no se contenía a la hora de castigarlo; sus golpes continuaron por su abdomen y brazos, sin tregua, cuando Víctor intentó proteger su pecho instintivamente. El dolor dio paso a un leve cosquilleo cuando la fusta bajó por su vientre, haciéndolo tensar al acariciar su miembro. Sus ojos seguían la trayectoria, bien abiertos al ver que Yuri levantaba la mano, dispuesto a golpearlo allí.

El cuero impactó sobre los muslos, el vientre, las olas de dolor intensificándose y haciéndole arquear la espalda. Se acercaba más a su miembro, enrojecía la piel a milímetros de este, aunque Yuri no atacó esa parte.

Víctor no supo en qué momento Yuri dejó la fusta y se subió a la cama, concentrado como estaba en soportar el escozor. Se había quitado los lentes, y con el cabello echado hacia atrás resaltaba su aspecto erótico y dominante. Yuri se colocó encima, los brazos a cada lado del rostro de su presa. Ya no sonreía, y en su expresión se apreciaba un deseo irrefrenable, casi animal.

\- ¿Tanto te mueres por una polla, que no puedes cumplir una simple orden? - masculló, tan cerca que Víctor sintió su cálido aliento en el rostro.

\- Deseo la tuya - se atrevió a murmurar.

Yuri gruñó antes de meter los dedos entre el collar de Víctor, acercándolo para unir sus bocas en un beso salvaje, sus lenguas luchando en su interior por doblegar a la otra. El collar y la presión de aquellos dedos en su garganta ahogaban a Víctor, aunque no lo suficiente para asfixiarlo. Sin embargo, el beso se prolongaba y la falta de aire se hizo presente, volviendo desesperada la batalla por soltarse.

Pero a Víctor le excitaba.

Le excitaba no querer separarse de aquellos labios, aunque su cabeza comenzara a difuminarse y su pecho doliera por la falta de oxígeno. Y Yuri tampoco deseaba dejarlo ir; mantuvo el beso aun cuando notaba a su pareja jadeando por liberarse, y no lo soltó sin antes morder sus labios con tanta fuerza que, al darles una última caricia con su lengua, probó el sabor a sangre.

Sin darle tiempo a reponerse, Yuri coló su rodilla entre las piernas de Víctor, frotando su miembro a un ritmo pausado, mientras sujetaba sus manos para atarlas con la soga que ocupaba toda una mesa.

\- No te atrevas a apartar tus ojos de mí - siseó antes de enfocarse en la cuerda.

No es como si a Víctor le resultara fácil dejar de observarlo. Le fascinaba la concentración con que amarraba sus manos, la precisión con que movía sus dedos y la mirada fiera que le dedicaba sin detener su labor. Trabajaba en esa parte con un cuidado que casi parecía tierno, y aquello lo hipnotizaba. Pero cuando el toque que le daban allá abajo empezó a hacer sus estragos, ya no fue tan sencillo cumplir la orden. El placer creció, hasta arrancarle un gemido, dos, y al tercero cerró los ojos entregándose a esa sensación. Yuri chasqueó la lengua, y aunque Víctor lo encontró entregado a los nudos finales, supo que lo había visto desobedecerlo. _De nuevo._

Esperaba algún comentario sarcástico, pero Yuri se limitó a comprobar la fuerza de los nudos. Había hecho eso tantas veces, que ya no buscaba signos de inconformidad en su presa, ni le recordaba que podía decir la palabra de seguridad, esa que sólo había usado una vez. Satisfecho con el resultado, cogió otro juguete de la mesa y empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Víctor, manteniendo presionada su rodilla en las bolas de su sumiso.

Sus dientes se afincaban con furia en cualquier rastro de piel a su alcance, enterrándose con la fuerza necesaria para degustar el sabor metálico de la sangre, ocasionando jadeos en Víctor que no podía precisar si eran de placer o dolor. Cuando llegó a los pezones, Yuri se permitió degustarlos, pasear su lengua por esa zona - también endurecida y sensible - de su pareja, y apenas escuchó sus gemidos, los mordió y jaló con sus dientes, hasta cerciorarse que ese sonido proveniente de Víctor fuera un quejido de dolor.

Bajó a su miembro, deteniéndose para acariciarlo con su respiración. Sabía que eso enloquecía a Víctor. Y esa vez no fue la excepción, porque lo notó retorcerse en la cama. Estaba bastante endurecido, y Yuri no planeaba continuar su juego sin llevarlo al borde del límite. Se encargó de meterlo en su boca, demasiado caliente para que Víctor lo soportara en silencio. Y menos aguantaba quedarse callado con la lengua de Yuri repasando toda su extensión, desde la base a la punta, enroscándose, mojándolo, manteniéndolo quieto al enterrar las uñas en su trasero, peligrosamente cerca de su entrada. Pero lo peor era su mirada. Víctor se perdía en la mirada fija de Yuri, en aquellos ojos oscuros que no perdían contacto con los suyos, atentos a cada reacción, dejándole saber cuánto se deleitaba con su sabor.

Cuando Yuri vio que el miembro de Víctor no podía estar más duro, lo apretó con rudeza, sonriendo ante la expresión adolorida y desconcertada de su sumiso. Aprovechó de colocarle los anillos que tomara de la mesa, en la base y en la punta. De ninguna manera dejaría que Víctor se corriera tan pronto.

Se irguió, apreciando su trabajo. Víctor empezaba a parecer un desastre. Tenía el cuerpo repleto de marcas, la mayoría sangrantes. Yuri retiró sus guantes, posó el dedo en una de las heridas y enterró la uña. El grito de Víctor aumentó cuando Yuri alargó la cortada; le encantó la línea que se formó, gruesa, de un rojo intenso. Buscó otra marca, encantado con la expresión tensa de su presa. Al fin, eligió otra donde también clavó las uñas, extendiendo la herida incluso por encima del pezón. Pronto la piel de Víctor se convirtió en un lienzo, repleto de líneas rojas, dispersas, conectándose entre ellas como si se tratara de un cuadro abstracto. Líneas que contrastaban sobre su piel pálida. Maravilloso contraste de blanco sobre rojo.

Yuri se bajó de la cama, desvistiéndose mientras espera que Víctor acompase su respiración, casi similar a un sollozo. Pese a todo, siente los ojos azules de su pareja siguiendo cada acción, devolviéndole un reflejo de su propia mirada enfebrecida de deseo. Un deseo acentuado al liberar su hombría, tan erecta y ansiosa de atención como la de su sumiso. Cuando considera que Víctor puede continuar, desamarra la correa del collar y la enrolla entre sus dedos.

\- ¿Qué esperas, Víctor? ¿Y así te haces llamar genio? Cuando ni siquiera puedes pensar en complacer a tu amo por ti mismo.

Con un ligero jalón a la correa, Víctor baja de la cama apoyando las manos en el suelo, imitando ser el perro de Yuri. Espera un nuevo tirón para acercarse a su amo y pegar el rostro al miembro que este le ofrecía.

\- ¿No te desvivías por esto? - le suelta Yuri, la sonrisa burlona aflorando en sus labios mientras restriega su miembro por las mejillas de su mascota - Pues más te vale que le des la atención que merece, y si haces un buen trabajo, tal vez te deje correrte. Pero ni se te ocurra tocarme, ¿entendiste?

Víctor se lamió los labios antes de enterrar el miembro de Yuri en su boca. Intentó imitar la manera como Yuri había lamido su hombría minutos atrás, enroscando la lengua como si fuera un dulce exquisito, digno de degustar. Y para él, de verdad lo era. Trató de mirar a Yuri al momento de comenzar a chuparlo. No tan profundo. Tomándose su tiempo. Y pese a tener el ceño fruncido, supo que su amo lo estaba disfrutando, incluso antes de que éste enredara los dedos en sus cabellos, hundiéndolo más en aquel contacto.

Quizás Yuri no tuviera un miembro tan grande, pero tampoco era especialmente pequeño; además, era bastante grueso, lo suficiente para llenar su boca y atragantarlo. Notaba la garganta y la boca cansada, porque Yuri le obligaba a echar la cabeza hacia atrás si se sentía al límite, prolongando su momento de exclusivo placer. No es como si eso molestara a Víctor. Siendo sincero, le excitaba la idea de ahogarse en el pene de su pareja; le excitaba la dosis de sufrimiento que debía pagar para que Yuri se divirtiera; y le excitaba ser suficiente para su amo. Pero sus manos atadas no suponían un gran apoyo, y cuando estuvo cerca de resbalar y caer, se aferró como pudo a las piernas de Yuri.

Y al alzar la vista y toparse con el brillo cruel en los ojos de su amo, Víctor casi sonrió. Cuando Yuri tiró de sus cabellos, supo que debía esmerarse más. Alternaba el movimiento de su lengua con las chupadas, cada vez más demandantes, ansiosas por llenarse del regusto salado que empezaba a invadir su boca. Tras unas cuantas chupadas más, salvajes, veloces, Yuri se corrió, apenas emitiendo un gruñido bajo, ronco. Erótico, a oídos de Víctor, quien se apresuró a tragar cuánto le había regalado su amo, al tiempo que lamía con avidez los rastros de semen que pudiese hallar. Aunque ya había limpiado todo, siguió lamiendo.

Siguió hasta recibir una bofetada de Yuri.

Los dedos de su amo quedaron impresos en su rostro, el único lugar que aún no había tocado. Le entraron ganas de observar esta nueva marca que adornaba su piel, junto a los trazos que empezaban desde su cuello en adelante. Marcas que lo convertían en la propiedad de Yuri.

\- Date la vuelta - fue la escueta orden. La rabia en su tono casi sonaba auténtica.

Víctor volvió a sonreír.

Sabedor de lo que vendría, obedeció y se aferró como pudo a la cama. Así, de espaldas, Víctor no sabía con qué lo castigarían. La expectativa, y la certeza de que Yuri se demoraba por admirar su trasero, su espalda, su sumisión, le provocaron un placentero escalofrío.

\- Te dije que no me tocaras, Vitya.

Lo próximo que invade a Víctor es una mezcla de sorpresa y ardor cuando cae el primer golpe. Suelta un quejido, reconociendo el tacto abrasador del látigo. Yuri se esfuerza por llenarle la espalda y el trasero de trazos rojizos, sin piedad, sin darle demasiado tiempo para reponerse de los azotes. No se detiene aunque los gritos de su sumiso resuenen en la habitación. No se detiene aunque la sangre ruede en finos hilillos. Pero al ver las lágrimas de Víctor, preciosas, inusuales, decide que es suficiente.

Yuri se arrodilla tras él, pegándose suavemente. Analiza la expresión de su esposo, y aunque lo ve llorar, algo en sus gestos le asegura que puede continuar. Pese a ello, le otorga unos minutos para serenarse.

\- Aun así - susurra contra su oreja, deteniéndose para lamer y morder esa zona. Toma el temblor que sacude a Víctor como una buena señal - debo reconocer que hiciste un buen trabajo hace rato. ¿Quieres que te folle?

\- Sí - se apresura a contestar Víctor, su voz rasgada no disimula su desespero.

Yuri le acerca sus dedos para que los moje, cosa que Víctor no tarda en cumplir; le invade el sabor de su propia sangre, ahora seca en las manos de su amo. No debería tardar en terminar su tarea, pero se distrae al sentir a Yuri lamerle las heridas de la espalda. Lo hace con cuidado, alternando su lengua con algunos besos, y Víctor se deja engañar por ese instante de gentileza.

Cuando Yuri queda encantado con la humedad en sus dedos, recorre la espalda de Víctor hasta ubicar su entrada, amenazando con meter los dedos allí, y Víctor gime en anticipación. Pero Yuri utiliza sus mano humedecida para estimular su propia hombría, e introduce como puede los dedos de su otra mano, secos. Víctor chilla.

\- Sin embargo - le habla con fingida calma, metiendo un segundo dedo y moviéndolo en círculos, aunque no a profundidad - me has desobedecido un millón de veces hoy.

\- ¡Yuri! - grita Víctor, arqueando la espalda al sentir un tercer dedo.

\- ¿No tienes nada que decirme?

\- Por favor... - suplica, las lágrimas retornando junto a un cuarto dedo.

\- Repito: ¿no tienes nada que decirme?

Cuando los cuatro dedos simulan pequeñas, dolorosas embestidas, Víctor grita con todas sus fuerzas:

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento, Yuri!

Y sólo así, Yuri para.

Le deja breves segundos de descanso antes de introducir otra vez los dedos, esta vez lubricados con la propia humedad de su miembro. Procura ser cuidadoso, que en esta ocasión sus acciones arrastren a Víctor hacia una locura agradable. Prolonga su preparación aunque Víctor le asegura que ya está listo, porque algo que adora Yuri es verlo suplicar, verlo sustituir sus lágrimas de sufrimiento por unas de frustración.

\- No te oigo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Yuri...por favor...lléname - ruega Víctor, volteándose, exhibiéndole su rostro ansioso, sonrojado, y Yuri ya no logra contenerse.

Víctor nota cómo Yuri le quita los anillos en su miembro, antes de levantarle las caderas y penetrarlo. Le encanta sentirse lleno con la hombría de su pareja, si bien es algo que no suele ocurrir en sus relaciones, dado que Víctor suele estar arriba la mayoría de las veces. Así que atesora el momento, liberando los gemidos que le ocasionan las fuertes, salvajes embestidas de Yuri. En algún punto que Víctor no logra ubicar, perdiéndose entre el placer absoluto, Yuri se arrima contra su cuerpo, acercándose cuanto le es posible; y aprovechando esa cercanía, deposita suaves besos en su cuello. Entre más continuaban las estocadas, igual de desenfrenadas, Yuri más se atrevía a añadir instantes de ternura. No tardó en retener a Víctor en un abrazo posesivo, reverente, entrelazando sus manos con fuerza, como si nunca quisiera dejarlas ir. Hay demasiada adoración en esos gestos tan insignificantes.

Yuri siempre hace lo mismo cuando está a punto de acabar.

Y siempre consigue romper no sólo su papel, sino a Víctor.

Algo en él, incapaz de ajustarse a ese cambio, incapaz de creer que de verdad merezca tanta dulzura luego de tanta violencia, termina por romperse.

\- Yuri... - lo llama, ya al borde del clímax.

Yuri no sabe si aquello es un gemido o un sollozo. Sujeta la barbilla de Víctor y lo guía a un beso que nada tiene de agresivo, mientras su mano remueve las lágrimas que viajan por las mejillas de su esposo. El beso se intensifica cuando Víctor se corre en un orgasmo intenso, prolongado luego de tantas sensaciones acumuladas. La presión en su estrecha entrada enloquece a Yuri, y éste no tarda en venirse también tras algunas embestidas más, inundando el interior de Víctor con su semen.

Ambos permanecieron unidos un buen rato, esforzándose por calmar sus respiraciones.

Con algo de renuencia, Yuri es el primero en separarse. Gira a Víctor y traga seco al apreciar mejor su pecho repleto de cortes, la piel enrojecida en los muslos y el rostro todavía deformado en su intento por no llorar.

Lo primero que hace es retirar el collar y desatar sus manos, besando cada una de las marcas que ha dejado la soga; no olvida ni un espacio de piel, y aunque las palmas de Víctor no están marcadas, las besa igual, porque sabe que a Víctor le gusta. Luego agarra la toalla que descansa sobre la mesa y la desliza por su cuerpo, removiendo el semen y las franjas de sangre que surcan su espalda; tiene que mojar la toalla para retirar la sangre seca en el pecho de Víctor, y Yuri se muerde los labios al oírlo gimotear mientras pasa la tela sobre las heridas.

\- Te amo, Vitya - murmura, y desea fervientemente que esas tres palabras transmitan lo que representa un mínimo porcentaje de sus sentimientos.

Repite esas mismas palabras en inglés, en japonés y en ruso mal hablado mientras sigue limpiando el cuerpo del amor de su vida. Víctor sonríe con los torpes intentos de hablar su idioma, ese que tanto le cuesta; sus labios no tiemblan y ya no parece a punto de echarse a llorar, y eso alivia tanto a Yuri que, inconscientemente, le devuelve la sonrisa.

Una sonrisa tenue, porque ya ha hecho dos viajes al baño para lavar la toalla, y aún hay lugares donde quedan ligeros restos de sangre.

Yuri ya no desea que esas líneas estén ahí.

\- ¿Quieres un baño? - pregunta, aplicando las cremas que Víctor puso sobre la mesa, especiales para heridas mucho peores que esas, cuando comprueba que los cortes no sangran y que, en realidad, están lejos de ser profundos.

\- Quiero dormir.

\- ¿Seguro? Vas a estar todo pegajoso - insiste, besando su anillo sin apartar la mirada. Estas partes ponen ansioso a Yuri; lo hacen buscar signos de un dolor que ya no deba estar, de inconformidad. De tristeza. De enojo.

Pero cuanto recibe es a Víctor, meditando su respuesta con el índice en los labios, antes de esbozarle su característica sonrisa en forma de corazón.

\- Quiero dormir con Yuri. Ya nos bañaremos más tarde.

\- Si es que despertamos a una hora decente... - respondió, echando un vistazo a la ventana. El sol ya se había puesto, pero no prestó atención a ese detalle, porque su mente se llenó con el alivio de que su pareja esté bien.

\- No me importa bañarme contigo a la hora que sea.

Yuri decide ignorar el ronroneo y la mirada seductora de Víctor.

\- Estás rojo.

También decide ignorar eso.

\- Vamos, a la cama - termina diciendo, y se le derrite el alma de ver la alegría con que Víctor rodea su cuello, dejándose levantar hasta las sabanas.

Saca de los cajones la ropa favorita de Víctor y se la pone, posando un beso ocasional en sus muslos, en cualquiera de las cortadas, en su frente. Pero sobre todo, en sus labios.

\- Te amo - sigue repitiendo.

Lo repite mientras ayuda a Víctor a sentarse en una silla, y mientras se viste con las primeras prendas que se le cruzan por delante; lo grita desde la cocina, al buscar un vaso con agua para Víctor; y lo sigue repitiendo mientras cambia las sabanas, mientras aleja la ropa sucia, y mientras guarda los juguetes en el armario.

Puede pasar todo el día repitiéndolo sin cansarse, porque es verdad.

Puede pasar todo el día repitiéndolo, y Víctor seguiría emocionándose con cada "Te amo", como si fuera el primero.

Con una última ayuda, Víctor se despega de su asiento, y tanto él como su esposo se tiran en la cama. Yuri no pierde de vista las reacciones de Víctor; es inevitable, querer asegurarse sin descanso, porque una parte de su mente siempre le susurra que algo debió hacer mal. Pero Víctor restriega la mejilla contra su rostro en cuanto se abrazan, y parece contento. Salvo el patrón rosado en las muñecas, no hay heridas visibles, y Yuri se sorprende al recordar que nadie más podrá ver a Víctor tan vulnerable. Esa es una faceta a la que nadie más podrá acceder. _Sólo él_. Y como si estuvieran conectados, Víctor estrecha su abrazo, sintiéndose protegido entre los brazos de Yuri.

Realmente pocos entenderían por qué Víctor se siente tan feliz con aquello, pero no le importa.

Le fascina saber que Yuri tiene el poder de lastimarlo.

Lastimarlo de verdad.

Pero no lo hace, y en lugar de ello lo acurruca en su pecho, con la misma delicadeza como si resguardara el tesoro más valioso del mundo. Lo hace sentirse amado. Especial. Poco a poco se adormece bajo las caricias que Yuri despliega en sus cabellos – aun húmedos de sudor – y su espalda.

\- Te amo – vuelve a decir.

Es un murmullo cargado con algo muy fuerte para definirlo con una simple palabra.

Pero es suficiente para que Víctor se duerma, borrando cualquier rastro de dolor y transformándolo en felicidad.


End file.
